Coming Home
by Rotehexe
Summary: These girls grew up in the club, their life is with the club. Going away for school was always part of the plan, to help the club. Will they be the first females to break the mold and be Reapers? Chibs x OC, Jax x OC. WIP


**_A/N: I rarely ever post before my story, usually my A/N is at the end of the chapters. BUT I just wanted to say, I love the SOA Story, but this is my version. Yes things are way different, but this is a FanFic so its what I made it. Still set in Charming, Still the Reapers, two new Oc's, no Tara, New family dynamics, some things change, others the same. I own nothing but my own thoughts, and my Oc's._**

 ** _Also this is my one warning, through the story there is blood, gore, sex, drugs, and really fucked up stuff, but also fun fluff. Don't like it, turn back now and don't read anymore._**

 ** _Check out my profile for the link to my Facebook where I post all updates about posting and everything there._**

 ** _Reviews are gold to me!_**

 ** _Thanks everyone!_**

 ** _Enjoy it!_**

 **Chapter 1: Coming Home**

The song playing over the speakers as they drove down the road was fitting. The two girls sitting inside were belting out the corus of the song as the wheels turned and they headed closer and closer to home.

 _"I'm coming home_

 _I'm coming home_

 _Tell the world I'm coming home_

 _Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

 _I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

 _I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

 _Tell the world that I'm coming….home"_

The girl behind the wheel was strumming her fingers against the steering wheel as she belted out the song with her best friend. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a French braid to keep out of her face, since the drive was a long one from San Antonio, Texas, back home to Charming. Once the song ended her ocean blue eyes glanced at the radio to see what was coming on next before she turned it down since it wasn't that great of a song. She stretched a little and sighed looking at the sign. "Ten miles." She breathed and smiled. Her black tank top showed off a small part of her mid-drift as her short jean shorts showed off her long tan legs. But she couldn't go without her boots, she was either in Biker boots when she rode her Harley which was safely in the trailer with Lilly's or her cowboy boots.

"Lil', I am happy we are going back home." She spoke to the girl in the passenger seat.

Lilliana Winston looked at her friend and laughed a little while her friend Alexandreia who was currently maneuvering their pickup and trailer around some idiot who apparently couldn't drive. She followed after her brother Opie, she was a bit on the taller side, being 5'7, Her short blond hair was pinned up into a bun as her brown eyes were covered by some designer shades. She was dressed similar to her best friend, small tight tank top and Jean shorts.

"Sweets, they don't know what the fuck is about to hit them. I bet they still have the Lex and Lil test for the Prospects." Lilly said laughing and shaking her head. She was the daughter of Piney Winston, and younger sister of Opie. But her best friend was the club princess; Alexandreia Morrow was the president's daughter. The only child from Clay Morrow, and the younger half sister to Jax Teller. But they never really put labels on the half sister or whatever it was, blood is blood, club is club and both girls even though they have been gone four years having been in college, they were still both blood and club.

The nomads would come check on them weekly, they saw Happy Lowman at least twice a month, he would make the trip hang with them for a few days then leave again. They never were without someone from the Son's and that is the way it was. But from Charming they barley saw their own family. Gemma, and Clay came down every few months, mainly Jemma and Jax though since Clay didn't leave much. Opie came once a year or so, Piney never since he didn't travel that far. But it was how it was, and then it left Mary, she never did approve that both her children were in the club.

People often thought that the girls were Crow eaters, until they beat the crap out of them. Both the girls were taught young how to protect themselves, and be loyal to the club. They could take apart almost any gun put infront of them, clean it, put it back together, load it and shoot it by the time they were six. Between the two they owned at least twenty guns. They were not some skanks that wanted to get laid by the club members, sure they both wanted to marry into the club because, lets face it they could not marry normal men. They both tried to date that was an epic fail. So they both knew they had to marry a Club member, to be some sort of sane.

Back in San Antonio, they both tried to date guys from school, Lex was going for Basic nursing skills which would come in handy with the club, and Lil went for accounting and booking, so she could run the books. Both thought it out when they in to college, it took some convincing but then Clay thought it was best for the club in the long run, even if it meant sending his daughter away for four long ass years.

Soon a ringing began to shake both girls from their thoughts as Lex pushed answer on the pickup's Bluetooth. "Hey mama." She said after glancing at the name coming over her phone.

"Hey baby, are you almost close?" Gemma's voice came over the speakers.

"Yea mama, about six miles now." Lil answered.

"The boys will be waiting to escourt you girls home, We are having a party tonight at the clubhouse, I can't wait to have my babies back!" Gemma was excited. She got both her girls back, even though Lil wasn't Lex's blood sister, their birthdays were literally days apart, and they were so close they could have been twins. So Gemma basically adopted Lil so she had a mother figure instead of just Piney and Ope to contend with.

"We will see you soon mama." Lex said before hanging up on her mom.

The following six miles seemed to go so slow until she pulled over the line into Charming and soon the roar of motorcycle engines surrounded them.

"God I missed that sound." Lil breathed and looked out the window and tried to see who was tailing them but couldn't because of the trailer.

"I spotted Jax…" Lex said and smirked seeing the blush on her best friend. God that girl needs to get laid by him already. Lex knew that they both had a thing for eachother she just wished they would act on it, mainly she wished Jax would grow the fuck up.

"I am sure he isn't alone." Was all Lil said.

The rest of the drive was short and sweet before they pulled into the clubhouse parking lot and pulled up and around so they were out of the way of all the bikes. Shutting off the pickup both girls rushed out of the cab. Lex ran to her dad who caught her and held her close.

"Hi Princess…. How was the ride?" He asked and she just held onto him for a moment before he put her down and she answered. "It was good daddy, just long." She admitted and smiled looking at all the bikes pull in and everyone get off their bikes.

Lil moved over to her dad and gave him a hug, which he returned, but unlike Clay and Lex, Lil and Piney had a weird relationship. Instead when she saw the tallest Son get off his bike she ran to him and jumped up into his arms. "Opie!" she almost screamed and he caught her laughing and hugging her close.

"Holy Hell Lil you grew up!" Op said setting his little sister down on the ground and then laughed when he got jumped on again this time by Lexi. "You both did." He said and hugged them both.

"Hey, if there is any double teaming love it shouldn't be with incest involved." Tig teased.

"Uncle Tiggy!" Both girls said in unison and walked over hugging him close.

"God damn you both grew up beautiful. Nice ass's and racks. I bet you had to kill the guys just to keep them from coming back." He stated.

"Oi, don't be comentin on their Bodies!" Chibs said and Lil was first to the Scott, she hug him while Lex walked over and hugged her brother.

"Hey baby girl." Jax said picking up his little sister and held her close. He loved her to death and was thrilled to have her home.

"Good to be home big brother." She replied. Once he set her down, then it was time for Lex and Lil to change places. The looks they gave eachother no one could read but them. See Lil had a massive thing for Jax, and Lex wanted the Scott since she was a teenager. Now both girls were twenty two almost twenty three.

Lex moved over and wrapped her arms around Chib's neck and hugged him tight while his arms moved around her, and held her close. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her. Even with the scar on his face Lex thought he was the sexiest man in the club.

Lily moved and hugged Jax much like Lex did Chibs. But the hugging and all that was broken up by the clacking of heels and both girls moved quickly over to Gemma. "Mama!" They both once again said in unison and hugged Gemma.

"My babies home at last!" Gemma was excited her own daughter and her adopted daughter were home.

"Juice! Eyes in your head!" Chibs snapped in the background.

Lex turned to see a dark skinned, mowhawk haired man standing there. Looked to be the newly patched member, and she smirked a little.

"He is just enjoying the view Chibby baby, but he aint ever gonna taste the merchandise." Lex said and moved over to the new kid. Her hand moved over his chest and moved up to his jaw tracing it as she walked around him slowly. Lilly came over and slapped Lex's ass which made the girl moan gently and her hands moved over Juice's chest as she slowly pushed on him making the boy go rigid and then he started to try to speak but he was stumbling over his words.

Everyone started to laugh as the girls walked off swaying their hips as they walked hand and hand into the clubshouse.

Jax and Chibs walked up to Juice as the others followed the girls. "Touch either of them and you will die a slow death." Jax said raising his eyebrow.

"Aye, those girls are the Princess's of this club, You feck with them and it will be your head rolling over the pavement Juicey." Chibs chipped in. Though both men who talked to the boy had ulterior motives.

Walking into the clubhouse all the other chapters were in there, the crow eaters were already in random states of undress not caring where the hell they were just what dick they were getting. The girls however where cheered and the crow eaters where leered, the attention going from the whores of the club to the princesses and everyone was happy to have them back.

The boys all walked in as the girls moved to their perch on the bar. The new prospect was behind the bar.

"What's your name sugar?" Lil asked.

"Half-sac.." He said.

"Do I even want to know?" Lexi asked as she took a bottle of whiskey and opened it taking a swig before handing it to Lil.

"Got a nut blown off in Afghanistan" He said and looked between the girls.

"Better then I thought." Lily admitted.

"I'm Lex, that's Lil," Lex said and smirked at the kids eyes as they got round.

He bowed his head a little and the girls laughed. "We may be the princess's but you do not need to bow." Lil laughed and shook her head as she heard the music get cranked up.

Lex put the bottle behind the bar with instructions no on else got it before she pulled Lil on the floor and started to dance with her. It was fun to tease the hell out of the club members, as they used each other basically as poles, dancing and grinding on each other. But soon they both wanted hot male bodies against them.

Looking up Lex spotted the man she wanted and with a crook of her finger, Chibs came over like a good little Reaper. He put his hands on her hips and let her dance against him, a hiss escaped his lips when he felt her tight ass against his slowly hardening cock.

"You are playing with fire lass." Chibs whispered in her ear, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Mmm maybe, but this kind of fire I would love to play with." She replied as she danced against him even more.

Lil smirked when Jax took his spot behind her and held her close to him. His hard on was prominent and he had no issues letting her feel it. She enjoyed it, letting his body grind into her back, and she kept moving her body against him.

"You grew up nice Lilly, gorgeous as ever…. Imma have to kill some brothers if they touch you." Jax said against her neck.

"And why is that Jax baby, don't like others wanting me?" she teased.

"Maybe…" he said.

"I don't share Jax, you know that." She reminded, which currently was still a deal breaker for Jax, he loved easy pussy.

Everyone just kept dancing as Gemma watched from the bar with Clay. He was a bit upset seeing his brothers all over the girls but he was happy with their choices. Gemma was giddy as ever, she wanted her girls to marry into the club, and honestly she hoped they would pick anyone but Tiggy. Though she wanted Jax happy as well, he was still in that 'lets fuck anything with two sets of lips' mentality.

"Sweetheart you are going to make it very hard to move away from you." Chibs spoke nipping Lex's neck.

"You are making it hard to keep this as a tease." She admitted and turned in his arms wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are one hell of a tease." He said and leaned down putting his forhead on hers. But he didn't know what the hell he was doing, he was old, still married, and just all kinds of fucked up. But he was interested in the Presidents daughter, he wanted to see what was under those tiny little scraps of fabric that where covering her good bits.

"And yet you're the only one with a cock, that I will dance with." She whispered in his ear before giving him a light kiss as the son ended and she moved off slapping Lil's ass as she walked by. Chibs stood there for a second clearing his head, and even turned away a crow eater who started to push up on him. Gemma watched the scotts reaction and smirked.

Both she and Clay learned a long time ago, neither of them could control the girls. As long as they were within the club at least they knew they would be protected and cared for, granted no one wanted them with Tig he was just, well he was better as the crazy uncle then the amazing lover. Granted Clay didn't want either girl with anyone, but at least in the club he knew the guys would be good to the girls. Clearing his throat he pulled his daughter close and smirked a little.

"You like Chibs, Princess?" he asked wanting to know what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't… But he is the only one I will dance with." She said and smiled sitting on his lap like she was a kid again.

"You know he is still married right, baby girl?" He warned a little wanting her to know exactly what she was getting into.

"I know daddy, I aint looking for an old man, Chibs is fun right now, he isn't looking for an ol Lady either, I know all the stories, he is just looking for a good time, and sadly for him I don't fuck around, like Lil I don't share my man." She stated with a shrug.

At that point Lil came over and smiled grabbing that bottle from Half-sac. "Common lover girl, lets go party." She said pulling Lex from her daddy and pulled her to the pool table. They used to suck before they left for college. Now they could wipe anyone off the map.

"Ooh baby sister wants to play big?" Op said seeing the three hundred bucks Lil laid on the table. Lex laid another three hundred and she smirked. "No big brother, we are going to loose, we just are going to pay for more alcohol, and probably bike parts for whoever wins." She said with a big grin.

Two guys from Tacoma came up and put down matching bets and picked up pool sticks.

"Game on." Lex said and racked all the balls.

"Hey sweets, if we win, we want something else along with the money." One of the guys said, looks like he was just patched in.

"Oh year Sugs, and what would that be?" Lex asked innocently.

"You and your little friend bent over a bed for us." The other one stated.

"And if we win, you two have to fuck eachother." Lil said and looked at them.

"You two aint winning, so yea sure whatever you want sweets." The first one said.

"Alright!" Ope said making everyone shut up. "Lex and Lil, going against two of our Tacoma brothers… on the table is twelve hundred bucks to the wining team. Also it got interesting, the brothers win the girls get fucked by them, but if the brothers loose… they have to fuck eachother…" Op said and a few laughs and snickers, saying the girls were going to get fucked.

Chibs and Jax rose to their feet and the girls just gave them a look to stay put. It wasn't long before the game began, and even though Chibs and Jax wanted to go and break those idiots necks they stays put by the couch. Clay even walked over standing there with his arms crossed. Gemma was about to speak but then again she knows better.

The girls just looked innocent and sighed. "We knew we would probably be getting fucked when we got here." Lil said and shrugged a little as though it was no big deal.

The match began with the guys breaking the balls, they were strips the girls were solids. Soon one of the guys scratched and Lex took over, she made sure to play it up as though they couldn't play, it went like that for a little bit until the guys has two balls left. Clay was about to kill, Gemma looks tense, and all the boys in the club were about to jump up and kill as well.

Lex took over again and laughed. "Alright boys, time to play." She said since they had all but one ball left on the table she began to take her shots, and moving around the table. She spun the pool stick as though it was nothing. And soon she sat on the side of the table and aimed up before she winked at Chibs as she hit the final ball in the corner pocket.

"It has been a pleasure boys." Lil said getting the money and holding out her hand to Lex. The Strawberry blond took the girls hand and got off the table only to feel a hand grab her wrist. "You played us…" One of the bikers hissed.

"Bitch we didn't play you, you assumed being women we can't play pool, we just never corrected your thoughts, not our fault. " Lex spat and pulled her arm free. "Touch me again and you will be kissing pavement."

The guy grabbed her by the neck and pulled her close. She smirked, "Oh you like it rough?" she asked and then quickly she head butted the man sending him reeling before she kicked out his knee with a sick snap sound which meant broken, grabbing the back of his head she slammed it into the concrete floor.

She felt an arm move around her waist but before she turned to hit the man she heard Chib's voice telling her it was alright. Relaxing in his touch she looked around seeing Lil being pulled away by Jax, and Clay talking to the president of the Tacoma charter. She knew it was bad, but they all saw he touched her first so it wouldn't be that bad.


End file.
